fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Azami Hanakura
Azami Hankura is a girl from a wealthy family. She hates being teased as weirdo because she can talk to plants and fungi and she has a great power in Nature. She is a cheerful, immature, and is sensitive, but though she have those attitudes, she is very intelligent and strong. She hate it when people destroy plants and mushrooms. She loves plants, mushrooms and the colors pink, blue, green and purple. Appearance Azami is a light skinned girl. She is 5'7 in height. She is always wearing her Blossoming Kimono. She is very immature and childish when she acts, but when she fights she acts very serious to do her magic. She has a blonde hair, and she also has green eyes. Personality She is very childish, immature, lazy, and very serious in fight, but she is also very intelligent, strong, and very serious in fight. She is evil to others except for her friends. She hates to be bullied, and she hates to be corrected, she doesn't says sorry if she made something wrong. History Azami grew up in a wealthy family, her family was a very happy family, very far from problems, but the thing is her family does not accept her, because of her great love for plants and fungi. So she decided to leave and to live in a forest. Her parents are Azakura and Mia. Her mother Mia actually loved her but, the hatred started to grow in her heart when Azakura her husband casted a spell to brainwash her. Azakura, Azami's father did not really accept her, for she loves pixies. Her siblings are Rose and Sakura, her two spoiled and black-hearted siblings. Her sisters made her their maid. That is the reason why she left her family. Equipment Large Fan '- Azami has a large fan used to create flower shields and she also uses this for casting spells, it is also used as a weapon when she inserts the petal cutters. '''Blossoming Kimono '- Azami always wear a Kimono full of flowers that never rot. The purpose of her kimono is for her Poison Ivy Magic spells to work stronger and more beautiful, especially her Sakura Explosion. 'Flowers '- Azami always brings a lot of flowers with her that has random effects, to freeze, to heal, to cut, to burn, or even to teleport. 'Magic Seeds - '''Azami always bring magic seeds with her. So that when trouble comes, she has a solution. *'Truffula Seed '- Azami usually uses this seed to distract the enemy with its fluffiness. *'Barbarian Banana Seed '- Azami uses this seed if she needs a little help, this seed summons a baby sized banana that has great ability in wielding swords. *'Rare Roaring Rafflesia Seed '- This seed summons a rafflesia that has a mouth and sharp teeth that devours the enemies. Azami only uses this when the fight is in life and death situation. *'Massive Flytrap Seed - 'Azami throws this seed in the air to summon a very large flytrap that fights the enemy. *'Weather Seed '- This seed summons a seedling that shoots a leaf straight to the sky and makes the weather what Azami needs. * Magic '''Poison Ivy Magic '- Azami has the ability to summon magic plants, she usually fuse this with her magic seeds. *'Crow Vine '- Azami summons large, thick, and black vines, with sharp crow feathers that strangles the enemy and gives them scars. *'Draco Fruit Feast - '''Azami summons a large draco tree and shoots the fruits into the enemy and burns the enemy. *'Mandrake Sream '- Azami summons a planted mandrake and pluck it out for it to cry loudly. *'Pitcher Tripper '- Azami uses this when the enemy is trying to escape. She summons a vine near the enemy's foot and if the enemy tripped, she will summon a large pitcher plant to trap the foe. *'Charlie's Leaf '- Azami summons the milkweed leaf where Charlie her catterpilar first stepped on. After summoning it, Charlie the Catterpilar, summons butterflies to the foes. *'Sakura Explosion '- Azami summons zillions of Sakura flower with exploding pollens inside, then she let the pollen explode directly to the enemy *'Woody Blossoming Liana '- Azami uses this spell when she falls, she creates a liana with flowers to grab onto something, the flowers are for pollen gun. *'Sap Beam '- Azami charges a large sap, and she shoots it towards the enemy. *'Revenge of the Extinct Plants '- All of the extinct plants shoots the the enemies. *'Mushroom Explosion '- Azami charges a ball of mushroom and shoots it the enemies with toxins and poison. *'Rubber Push '- Azami summons a natural rubber in her hand and forcefully push the enemy with it. *'Nature Blast '- Azami compiles all of the plants and mushroom in her hand and then blasts it to the enemies. *'Lightning Reed '- Azami summons a dozen of reeds and fuses lightning seeds with it to create electric plants. *'Chlorophyll Flood '- Azami rains chlorophyll to the enemy until it drown. *'Banana Backer '- Azami uses this when her enemy is trying to escape. She summons a large banana that slides the enemy back to her. *'Vinolent Approacher - 'After Azami gazes to the enemy, vines will star following him. *'Marijuana Dream - 'Azami makes an illusion that she hugged the person, but after the hug, butterflies and flowers will start to scatter, and wake the enemy that it was an illusion. Azami uses this after the Viny Love at First Sight. *'Leaf Hug - 'Azami uses this after the spell Marijuana Dream. Leaves will now start to bind the enemy. *'Two Branches of Death '- After the Leaf Hug, Azami forms her hand into an X position, then creates two spiky branches, and then sends it to the foe. *'Handy Plant: Slap Barrage - 'After the Leaf Hug, Azami summons and throw some seeds to create many Handy Plants. When the plant is summoned Azami now command the plant to slap the enemy as many as they can. *'Knuckle Plant '- Azami summons large vines with fists, pummeling the opponent. **'Knuckle Plant: Knuckle n' Claw Barrage '- Azami summons hand shaped plants that pummels and chase the foe/s. *'Chainer Vine - 'Azami summons large vines to bind opponents. *'Catching Leaf '- Azami summons leaves to catch someone who is falling from a high place. *'Flower Flytrap - 'Azami summons a large flytrap from the ground, roughly the size of a human, consisting of four massive "petals", with a row of rounded teeth on their inner sides. This proceeds to attack the target by closing its petals on them and devouring them whole. Sometimes Azami summons this closed and under the opponent to send them flying. *'Flower of Vines '- From the ground, Azami summons large flowers from which, once opened, large, thick vines come out and launch towards the target. *'Grow Flow '- Azami summons an enormous flower above the targets. The flower then sucks everything into the hole in the middle of it. *'Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka '- Azami emits spores from flowers around her and directs them at the target. The spores will explode upon contact, creating rapid explosions. *'Makura Kamura - Azami utilizes flowers that she summoned beforehand, to eject poisonous spores that individually contain sleeping agents. Azami noted that the spores will make anyone fall asleep eternally if inhaled. *'Rosen Krone '- Azami summons gigantic purple roses with its thorns to prick an hit the enemy. *'Rose Garden '- Azami summons gigantic roses with different colors to bounce the ebemy away, or to help a falling friend. *'Garden Bloom - '''By moving her hand upwards, Azami creates several gigantic flowers with spikes on the outside that bloom to attack the target. *'Blast of Dahlias - 'Azami creates giant Dahlia flowers made out of ice. It is only for defense purpose. *'Energy Flower '- Azami summons a large flower that absorbs the lifespan and energy. * '''Flower Power '- Azami plants millions of different flowers in the battlefield. *'Bloom of Death '- Azami uses this after Flower Power. This spell makes the flowers bloom and explode. *'Petal Cutter '- Azami summons petal that spins in her hand and she thrusts her hand to the enemy. *'Pollenado '- Azami makes a tornado using pollens. *'Pollenado: Pollen Rainado '- Azami rains little pollenadoes until it combines and get very large. 'Mushroom Magic - '''Azami can summon mushrooms with different effects. *'Bleeding Tooth Matcher - 'Azami creates bleeding tooth fungus in her hand, and then shoots this to the enemy's teeth to make it bleed and match it. *'Destroying Angel Smasher - 'Azami creates a large destroying angel mushroom, and then she jumps as high as she can and smashes the mushroom to the enemy. *'Fairy Bonnet Bouncer - 'Azami summons a giant tree sized fairy bonnet mushroom, to bounce the foe away or to catch a falling comrade *'Forest of Mushroom '''- Azami creates and summons a million of fungi to create a forest out of it. The effects of the mushrooms are unknown. Category:Mages